


The Flatemate

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John has a son, OC characters, Study in Pink, Tags to be added, sherlock has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a son. John Watson has a son. But what happens when there boys are taken by a cabbie? Study in Pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my account has been really finicky lately but I finally got on. Yay! I have so much stuff in the back burner that I have been wanting to put out. This being one of several. Hopefully I will be able to post the rest tonight.

“Mrs.Hudson, Dr. Watson will take the room upstairs” Sherlock yelled triumphantly, John face turned white as a ghost, “Oh no” he said walking towards the door. “What's wrong” Sherlock said slightly scared John might not stay. 

“My son,I left him at school-he is 5 years old-its 8 o'clock!” John said panicking looking down at his watch.“He is up stairs” Sherlock said nonchalantly walking up the stairs hoping he would follow. 

John all but ran up the stairs to find Hamish watching the telly with another young boy. “PAPA” Hamish yelled headbutting into Johns legs, “I missed you” Hamish said smiling. John picked up Hamish looking at Sherlock. “How did you-Thank you” John said slightly bouncing his son up and down, John was surprised that Hamish was still up, he could tell his son was tuckered out.

“My brother is good for somethings.” He said shrugging, “Locky is My coming over!” a young boy said looking away from the giant book he was reading. “No he is not” rolling his eyes flopping down onto a chair. The young boy proceeded to get up and walk over to john. “Hello,Mr….Dr. Watson-John...” the young boy having difficulty on what to call him. “Hello, you can call me John what's your name?” John said shaking the young boys hand “I am Chemistry Holmes” the young boy said brightly but then asked a question that threw John off slightly. “Is his limp psychosomatic” Sherlock nodded. “Would you mind if I do what my father did on you, I am sure he already did it but he says it's good to ask permission so people won't be so mean to you afterwards” he rambled off quickly seeking Johns approval. “Sure, your father didn't ask me though” looking at Sherlock smirking, Sherlock scoffed sitting down in his chair. Chemistry started rambling just about the same things Sherlock said l, but the only difference is he used ‘maybe’ a lot and talked way too fast. “Sister” John said correcting him. Chemistry pouted and looked at Sherlock, “Did you mess it up to?” Sherlock nodded.


	2. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Chem solves a side case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I would say this is a filler chapter, we will see the whole 'Mycroft,John meet up' in the next chapter. Then the cabbie will make his appearance!   
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> Enjoy, the next chapter should go up to tonight!

“What are you doing” John said worried as he walked into the flat to find papers on the walls top to bottom.  
“Working a case” Chemistry said not taking his eye off the papers in front of him.

“Right, a different case from the pink lady?” John said setting down the groceries on the table before looking at the wall. “Yes a smaller case for Chemistry to solve” Sherlock said walking in taking a look inside the bags before sitting flopping down in his chair. “Well can i help” John said sitting down in a chair.

“The baker” he said pointing to a face “The butcher” pointing to another face. “They were both killed at their shops, on the same day,but so far nothing connects them.” Chemistry said looking at the wall once more. “Well looks like they were killed in 10 minute intervals of each other and they were both on there break, so someone must have known both of their scheduled breaks.” John said looking at one of the several diagrams. “Anyone can do that though, it took me 5 minutes to figure out” Chemistry said shrugging looking at some possible killers of the area he pulled down a file of a young woman.

“Right, how?” John said confused wanting to know more. “CCTV” Chemistry said nonchalantly looking through the file a bit. 

“Those should not be available to a 7 year old, so where did you get CCTV cameras” John said shaking his head. “Not that hard to break into the Mets database, I am sure Lestrade would let me if I asked him enough, plus my uncle is the british government so CCTV cameras are nothing but a toy to him” he looked over at john smirking.

“Ok….”John said slightly scared looking around the flat. “Oh, he de bugged the flat a while ago but I find one every once and awhile, but don't worry because if he kidnaps and asks you if you know…..actually just forget I told you” he said turning around looking at the two men once more “Well he kidnapped me once I am sure you remember” john said huffing looking at one of the many diagrams.

“Hmm quite funny actually” Chem said slight change in his voice. “AH! they were having an affair! See this woman?" he held up the file he was looking at "She was dating both men but the men turned out to be gay...so she enacted her revenge! See look she was convicted a while ago in two-thousand-ten for murder! How could I miss that!" Chemsitry said giving John the file, smiling widely.

" I am calling Lestrade” Chemistry said cheerfully looking for his phone. “Want some tea detective” John said smiling getting up looking over at Sherlock to see a small smile on his face. “Ya victory tea” Chemistry said grinning while calling Lestrade with the news.


	3. Grayson,Graham,Gavin,Gabe,Garret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings his boy to school and on his way home he gets picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo were all going to pretend that Sherlock didn't solve the case in one day. Because reasons. I think that the last chapter is next, I had a lot of fun writing it!   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciate.

John and Hamish left 221B, they proceeded to get a cab and go to there soon to bed vacant flat. “I am so sorry Hamish, I just lost track-you know what? Tomorrow we can go and get some icecream” John said trying to make up for his lateness but looking over he realized that his son was sleeping against the seat belt. 

Packing up their things in the old flat, John realized this flat never really felt like home,he was glad-no giddy to leave and live with these new exciting people.

John took Hamish to school the next day.

“Ok I am going to pick you up after school today ok? Before we go to the new flat we can go get some icecream” John said ruffling his son's head. Hamish eyes widened at the word ice cream nodding his head quickly. 

“Bye papa” Hamish called out running to his class. John waved, turning around he started to walk down the street when he was confronted with a black sleek car.

A woman emerged from the car not taking her eyes off her smartphone. “Please get into the car Dr. Watson, all will be explained.” she said before getting back into the car to wait for John. John could have just walked away,easily,but he didn't he got into the car with little hassle. The car ride was an awkward silence,not breathing a word until the woman told him to get out. 

He seemed to be in an warehouse, there was a man standing with a sad looking chair slightly off to the left.

“Your leg must be hurting you sit down” the man said in a cold voice, motioning to the car with his umbrella.

“No, you know you could just phone me,on my phone” John said waving his phone ignoring the chair. “What is your connection to Sherlock and Chemistry Holmes” the man said lifting up his umbrella, inspecting the tip before setting it back down,smiling dryly.

This guy should have been the king of fake smiles if there was one, John thought. 

“I barely know them” John was surprised when he realized it was only one day with the two. The man took a deep breath flicking some dust off his suit. “Do you know why you're here Dr. Watson” raising an eyebrow. 

“To..make me disappear, threaten me, look I don't know or care” his phone buzzed, digging in his pocket he looked at the message.

Hey wanna go down to the Met and bug Grey? CH. 

John shook his head smiling sending a quick text back.

If you get his name right we can go, and you should be in school. 

“Am I not making myself clear to you- Do you understand why you're here” the man said slightly upset. “Ummmmm no, can I go now?” John said as he received a text.

Grayson,Graham,Gavin,Gabe,Garrett and school is boring! CH 

“I would pay you a meaningful some of money to leave them alone Dr Watson” the man said in a cold voice taking out a small book.

 

“If they wanted me gone...whatever your name is they would have done it by now, I assure you I am not threat to your-wait.” John paused “are you related to them?” John remembered Chemistry talking about someone named ‘My’. “I haven't mentioned a figure” the man said twisting his umbrella. “Don't bother” John said turning his eyes towards his phone a small laugh escaped John's mouth.

“How come one of the smartest kids I have met doesn't remember names”John said to himself thinking of a reply.

The man walked towards him, “Stop” John said as he got the ‘come on really look’ as he held out his hand. “No you cannot have my phone” John said phone still in his hand but it was soon taken out of his hand by the lady that sat next to him on the way here. “OI” John said as she handed the phone to the man. “Thank you Anthea” 

The man scrolled through the messages sent and received, he frowned.

“How did you get Chemistry to send you these messages” he said darkly, continuing he looked up at John. “He dislikes everybody he meets,why would he want to spend time with-” he looked almost disgusted looking a john, “you.” 

He kept the phone momentarily looking at other things, when he was finished he handed the phone back to John.

“Well for your information he sends them to me because unlike you, he likes me” John paused. “I think” John said wondering, he made a mental note to ask Chemistry when he got home.

“Are we done here? I have move and to make sure Sherlock hasn't blown up the house and Chemistry isn't helping him with it” John said sending a text.

All the names you gave me were wrong! Ask your father for help with his name 

“Are we?” the man said looking at John with quite a glare. John just turned around and started walking.

“Yup” 

John walked away,climbing back into the posh car driving back to 221 B.


	4. Whats wrong with the chair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings the boys to bug Greg at the met. But who is there with Greg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so next chapter is the last I believe I just cant help but add a little mystrade, I regret nothing! I have about three alternate endings for this, my mind just kept coming up with different ideas of how to end it. I might post the alt ending if ya want let me know. All mistakes are mine! Sorry if there is any.  
> Kudos and Comments make my heart hurt from joy and are always appreciated!  
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. The next chapter should go up tomorrow unless something in the unforeseeable future happens.

The house was still intact when we got home, thank god. “Chemistry” John called up as he took off his coat. Chemistry all but jumped down the stairs, “You said we could go bug Greg” Chemistry said seeing him take off his coat. “His name is Greg-wait” John said looking at the smiling kid. “Can we go now!” Chemistry said trying to put John coat back on. “Two questions then maybe we can go, agree with me so I know you're listening” Chemistry nodded.  
~  
“Anthea I am going to the Scotland Yard, please make sure everything does not fall apart while I am gone” the Koreans were being very trying today. “Yes sir” Anthea said as her boss left the room.  
~  
“First how did you figure out his name was Greg, secondly why don't you go to school” John had been wanting to ask Chemistry if he went to school for a while and now, he would get his answer. “Newspaper,John does it look like I really need to be in school, I could probably teach high students in advanced classes if i really wanted to and I am only 7!” Chemistry said proudly and smirking not wanting to tell john the real reason, “Right,ok,is,because,ok” John started stuttering when Sherlock came down from his lab, a.k.a the kitchen. “Dad, think I broke John with my massive intellect” Chemistry said waving a hand in front of John's face, John was unamused. “You're going to see Gavin, I will come along he might have a few cold cases I can work on” Sherlock said walking out the door. “His name is GREG! Say it with me Greg,Greg,Greg,drill it into that head of yours” John said following the detective out the door forgetting about Chemistry. “Taxi” Sherlock said as a taxi pulled up, he always seemed to get on as soon as he said taxi, a weird but very useful thing. “Come on you two, or I will leave you behind” Sherlock said already in the cab. Chemistry and John looked at each other, John shaking his head before climbing into the cab. 

Arriving at Scotland yard they got out, John paid as the two Holmes boys jumped out bursting into Scotland yard. They took the elevator and headed over to Greg Office. 

Walking over to Greg's office you could vaguely make out Greg's figure, yet the window shutters were closed but you could hear two people talking if you really listened. This of course didn't stop Chemistry from opening the non-locked door to find his uncle and Gavin kissing each other. 

“AHHHHH” Chemistry slammed the door, yelling so loud the whole office was looking at him. Sherlock broke into a small fit of giggles and re-opened the door to see his brother looking a bit unsteady sitting in a chair, while Greg's hair was all messed up.

“Having fun?” Sherlock said playfully getting a murderous look from the both of them.

“Thank god I didn’t put some cctv cameras in here” Chemistry said sitting down in the chair next to Mycroft before immediately standing up and shivering. 

“The chair is fine,what do you-” Greg was cut off as a new face walked into the room. “Who is he” Greg said lifting up a pen pointing to the sandy blonde haired man in his office.

“John,John Watson” John said “ I am flat mates with these two,I am just making sure these two behave” John said ruffling Chemistry hair while chem groaned in annoyance. “Enough about him,do you have any new cases Graham” Sherlock said sitting down in the open set before shivering and standing up, “SEE! They must have done something in that chair to make us both shiver” Chem exclaimed, Greg cleared his throat .

”Boys be nice to, Greg and-what's your name” John said realizing he didn't know the others man name. “That's uncle My,he is the one that dragged you down to the warehouse yesterday” Chemistry said shrugging leaning against the desk. 

“Really brother mine? Interrogating my flatmate” Sherlock said rolling his eyes tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Whoa whoa just wait, first Chemistry how did you know where I was and second , your are relatives! I asked you yesterday but I never got my answer” John said.

“GPS John, easy enough, and Mycroft normally does this basically to everyone we interact with, including Greg over, by the way why is your hair all messed up” chemistry said with a smirk on his face. .ALT ENDING. “Long day, here are your cold cases, now git” Greg said slightly blushing turning way grabbing some cold cases out of his file cabinet dropping it on the table for Sherlock. 

“Just so I know, will you keep kidnapping me?” John said wanting to know. 

“Depends will you continue your contact with these two?” gesturing to Sherlock and Chemistry.

“Ya” John said his face had a small smirk as if what..Mycroft? said was a joke.

“You know your answer then Dr. Watson” Mycroft said not even looking at him but as his umbrella. 

“Ok boys you got what you wanted, lets go” John said walking out. 

The Holmes boys followed John out of the office before poking his head back in. “It's was nice to meet you both, and My was it? How come Chemistry does not attend school” John said. “Mycroft” Mycroft said as John closed the door realizing Mycroft was not going to answer the question, “Well that was embarrassing, this time were locking the door,we have some unfinished business” Greg said getting up and locking the door before walking over to a blushing Mycroft.


	5. Pick One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Places are switched in study in pink, the final challenge but instead of Sherlock choosing...its Chemsitry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a load of fun writing this, sorry it was a few days late.  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> ~Enjoy!
> 
> So you know when you write something? The you revisit it a month later and are like. Did I? No...I didn't write this garbage. Well that's what happened so I took the time to vamp it up to my liking once more. :) I will be doing this with all the chapters at some point but this one his the most important to me since it is the ending. So ya! See ya later I got stuff I am writing so you will be seeing things soon ;) Also if anyone could show me how to keep my italics in italics that would be very nice! Thanks!

His dad hailed him cabs all the time, mostly because Sherlock didn't want to come back home pick him up and then drive somewhere else, claiming the process tedious and unnecessary. So it wasn't unusual for Mrs Hudson text him, because God knows Sherlock wouldn't, about a cab coming to pick him and Hamish up. He thought it a bit odd, but maybe John couldn't pick them up his brain thought of a mundane options, the biggest one being that John has work. Deeming it enough, he picked up Hamish from his class, walking out to the waiting cab. “Hello. Taxi for Chemistry Holmes and Hamish Watson,” the man explained with a crooked smile.  
“Hullo” Hamish had climbed in already getting seated his backpack on his lap. 

Chemistry’s mind buzzed towards the man, as it always did whenever he met someone new. “Hello, where might we be headed?” He asked with soft curiosity, hearing a soft click as he closed the door. The man drove off before responding, “We're going to see your father of course” He said looking back real fast with a smile before looking back at the road. “Address?” Chemistry brought out his phone huffing only seeing one bar on his phone. “I am surprised you got in a random cab” the man responded, Hamish tapped Chemistry's leg, “What's he mean?” The blonde said with wide eyes. Chemistry felt a small pang of fear but covered it up with an annoyed huff. “My father gets me cabs every other week, what's so interesting?” He exaggerated, tilting his head, unimpressed. Hamish seemed to relax a bit, even in the few days they had been friends, Hamish trusted Chemistry a lot. “We're going to talk.” the cab driver said tapping on the wheel. “We're already talking.” Hamish pointed out in an arrogant manner, Chemistry smiled a bit at Hamish's retort. 

The man huffed, staying silent. 

They rode around taking weird turns Chemistry was losing his place as the turns became faster and some even illegal. He growled looking at one of the street signs before regaining his map in his head. “Why the weird route?” He asked plainly, “This is my normal path” the man said stopping at a light. “You could have cut three streets back cutting our time in half, actually we could have already arrived at our destination if you weren't so incompetent” Chemistry said watching the man's hands grip harder on the steering wheel. He reached over pulling out a gun, Chemistry's smile faded. “That shut you up,” the man said looking in the small mirror with a smile before setting the gun back down in the seat. Hamish grabbed Chemistries hand squeezing it a bit rough. ‘Your fine’ he worded without actually speaking to the younger boy. Hamish nodded pointing to Chemistry's phone. He nodded unlocking his phone it made a small clicking noise to sound the unlock, “I wouldn't do that, throw the phone up here along with everything you got.” Chemistry turned his phone off completely putting it in his bag tossing it up before doing the same with Hamish's bag. It was the middle of the day so there were people everywhere. 

Open the door fastly pushing hamish out first then yourself.  
Problem! cab going to fast, cabbie could have fast reflexes, safety lock on door making your getaway obvious ,land on hamish, possible bone break, car hits you- 

The list went on his mind gave an instant no.

Open opposite door- ‘SAME OUTCOME THINK!’ Sherlock's voice blared in his head

He shut his eyes trying to relax, but he couldn't he was panicking, “Were here” The man stopped getting out walking to Hamish's side. Chem knew exactly why, scare tactic. No doubt he was scared but less than the boy next to him who still seemed to be processing the entire thing. “Come on get out both of ya” He opened his coat slightly showing the gun as some people walked by. 

Think. He is a cabbie in London he knows every nook and cranny, so? He was stalling for time, why? What would sherlock do….deduce. Chem rolled his eyes, no his mind supplied. He would have made a snarky remark most likely getting himself shot.

Chemistry took a breath getting out after Hamish who immediately grabbed his hand. “Walk” He said nodding to one of two identical buildings. The were a bit modern for a library, new then. How new? Three years or less juding by the wear and tear. He let his mind sink for a moment letting it get into a mode before looking at the man. “Your name?” He asked looking nonchalant like he was sure his father would if he were in the same situation. “Not important, go up the staircase” He said once they got inside. Hamish was scared Chemistry didn't have to look at him to tell. Being shot down didn't deter him, “I think it's quite-” The man pulled out the gun gesturing to the stairs, Chemistry immediately stopped talking nodding stiffly before walking up alone for Hamish had already bolted up at the sight of the gun. He made them walk into a side room closing the door telling them to sit down, Hamish sat on the chair trembling, “Oh stop being a baby” The man rolled his eyes grabbing a chair for himself sitting at the opposite side of the table. Chemistry growled a bit standing out of the chair, “Hamish come on and sit over here” He said holding out his hand walking over to the side of the room where some bookshelves lay a thin layer of dust covering them, before he walked back over. “I don't take kindly to you being rude to my friend you low life” His eyes flared, yet there was a hint of fear in his demeanor as he looked the man straight in the face. The man smiled holding the gun up to Chemistry's head from across the table. 

He tried to tell from detail if the gun was fake or not but he couldn't tell. It looked real enough. He looked over at Hamish who was in a tight ball his back to them most likely trying to keep it together. 

“Let's play a game, I am sure your father approves of games” The man said digging around in his pockets for something unseen to the younger boy across the table. “Unless you're pulling a Cluedo board out of your trousers, I would say your fine” Chemistry replied with a blank face hearing a very small laugh from the man. “No, no much simpler than that my young genius” He said with a dry smile producing two glass containers out of his pocket a singular pill inside each of them. Chemistry was unmoving at the comment, “Don't think a genius would find themselves with a murder” He said coyly steeling himself not to look at the pills but around the room itself. “Yes...take it all in” The man said with a sadistic smile, “Your the one that's going to die here, and your little friend too” He said putting the pills 6 inches apart in the middle of the table. 

Chems ear twitched a bit at the comment, he simply stayed quiet. “Ah,I see not much of a talker after finding out this place is your death bed?” The cabbie shrugged, “That's fine with me, shall I explain? It's quite simple.” He said putting his hands in his lap, licking his lips unconsciously. “Just choose one.” He said smiling looking at Chemistry whose eyes seemed to have wandered over it the bottles his eyes glued to the bottles. Chemistry shook realizing there was no way he could stall with an easy game and a gun on the table. “One is the good pill, one is the bad pill. Not that you care but I will take the other one...then we will take our medicine” He said with a tilt of his head. Chemistry was quickly losing ground that he never had, he reached out slowly his mind going crazy. “I am not sick” Chemistry said counting the beats of his heart. “S’not about being sick it’s about winning” The cabbie said tilting his head. “That's all you Holmes care about, winning?” He said with a smirk. He retracted his hand, the cabbie returned this with a scowl. “It's a fifty, fifty chance” Chemistry said blinking at the man. “You're not playing the numbers you're playing me” The man said laughing as confusion grew on the boys face. “Now choose” He narrowed his eyes nodding to the pills on the table. Chemistry's mind was everywhere.

3.14159-count- 50/50-delete-red dots….enigma- count-hamish-dad….

He couldn't even function, his brain spouting random nonsense at him. 

Which one.

He reached out before retracting his hand, he blinked feeling something wet on his cheek, he was crying without any intention on doing so. “No one is coming to get you, so you better just pick one” The man gestured with the gun making Chemistry flinch hard. “I-I can't tell” He said looking back and forth his mind looking for an imperfection on the bottle. “Just choose one son” The man smiled pushing one toward him, “Their, does that make it easier?” He said with a small laugh before his smile went away. “Choose or your friend here dies” He said waving the gun over at Hamish who now had free flowing tears down his face.

 

On the other side of london Sherlock was freaking out, “Where the hell is my son” He said panicked a phone in his hand as he shouted to Mycroft on the other side. “His phone is off Sherlock” He paused momentarily at the lame excuse. “The last place he was, was in the middle of London. That doesn't help us, we have already checked everywhere around central London, where ever he is-” Sherlock interrupted yelling at his idiotic brother, “He is with the murderer Mycroft! Find him! He can't stall!” He chucked the phone across the room his mind thinking of all the ways he could find his son. He snapped out of his gruesome trance when he heard John's voice, “Sherlock please tell me you picked up the boys from school?” John said worried climbing up the final steps.  
John had moved his shifts at work around after finding out Chemistry normally took a cab home. Not wanting Hamish and Chemistry to deal with that he started to pick them up yet when he pulled up to the school they were not there. A normal parent would have felt instant worry but John simply shook his head driving off thinking Sherlock, for some reason, must have picked them up. Yet real fear hit John as he approached the house to find cop cars.

 

“John I am sorry..” Sherlock said with wide eyes. 

Now. 

In a perfect world. 

Which it was not.

John would have laughed at Sherlock's ‘sorry’ deeming it ‘Un-sherlockian’ of him to even say sorry. Yet in this moment John's heart dropped.

“Sherlock what the hell is going on?” He said walking up the final steps, “Your boys have been abducted by the murderer…” Greg said quietly watching Sherlock pick up his phone typing rapidly to his homeless network.  
~

“Chemistry” Hamish said in a shaky voice, Hamish was a year younger, so chemistry always felt responsible for him. “It's fine boy, your friend here will choose fairly soon, then it will be your turn when he dies” the man said with a crooked smile.

~

“His bag has a tracking chip in it” John said stuttering fearful for his boys life. Logging into his account John started the search. ‘3 minutes’ The locator said. “WE DON'T HAVE THREE MINUTES” John yelled at the machine, wanting to throw it out the window. Sherlock paced around the house his eyes shut, while Scotland yard prayed for the boys safe return. 

~

“So what will it be” the man said a smile on his face. “I thought you would be intrigued by this little game, i am disappointed, the great Sherlock Holmes boy can't figure out which one is right, I am sure your father would have already chosen” the man said provoking Chemistry. Chemistry breath increased, his breath unsteady, fist clenched, the words were getting to him. “One good, one bad” Chemistry said looking at the man for an indication if he was telling the truth. The man smiled nodding he looked over at hamish for a brief moment . “Maybe you should go first” He said grabbing the gun, chemistry could tell he was getting ready to stand. 

~ 

The computer made a little ‘ding’ sound indicating where the tracking device was.“Here in a library a good 10 minutes from here” John said running down the stairs computer in hand,Greg ran next to him reading off the address before looking back up the stairs for Sherlock. Sherlock called Mycroft, “Mycroft-” he said quickly. “We are on our way Sherlock” Mycroft said walking into his sleek black car that pulled up to the Diogenes club. Sherlock hung up. Greg reached into his walkie talkie “We have got two hostages at an old library, Donovan will send the address, get an ambulance and some fire power” Greg said hoping he wouldn't need it, following after detective and the doctor out of the flat. Realizing his gun was gone from its holster. Yet he could do nothing because the pair was already driving off in the cab. 

 

“You think you're so smart, you Holmese, with your little deductions” the man said walking up over to hamish. Chemistry froze looking at the pills on the table. 

pickonepickonepickone. 

A rattle of the bottle made the man's head turn around. “Oh it seems you're going last” tilting his head slightly before walking over and picking up the bottle that was left. “Elders first” Chemistry said trying to stall, he didn't know if anyone was coming. There was a part of him that thought his father wouldn't let even care of his passing, for that was how he saw his father. Cold. Calculating. Yet he knew his father was just as scared and frightened as him in this moment even though they were apart.

“Together.” 

The man said uncapping his bottle, unconsciously licking his lips. “Before I die here-” chemistry started.  
~

“GO FASTER” Sherlock growled at the cab driver who complied, Sherlock was unable to sit still through the ride. “Sherlock,they will be fine” John said trying to make Sherlock believe, trying to make himself believe. “There 7 and 6 years old!” Sherlock said tears forming in his eyes, Sherlock had never let so many emotions at once. Part of him hated it the other side of him could care less at the moment in time. “Yes and ones dad was in the military and the others is a genius” John said trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

“I want to deduce you” Chemistry said looking down at the small glass bottle in his hand. “Restore my family name in your mind, and as soon as i am done” he lifted the chosen pill bottle up to show the man he would take it without a fight. “Go on then, restore your familys honor” the man said with a knowing smile. Chemistry had absolutely nothing, and the man knew. “Your wife left you,” chemistry started remembering the picture in the car, a ripped picture on his dash propped up. “You live by yourself” Chemistry was trying to hold it together a tears building up in his eyes while the man just smirked at him. “You-” Chemistry started by stopped trembling a bit. 

 

Sherlock and John jumped out of the cab as it arrived.John threw some notes at the cabbie after he called out to them pissed that they both bolted out. “There are two floors, I will take the bottom and you can take the top” John said taking out his gun looking over to see Sherlock turning off the safety on his gun. “When did you get a gun” John said trying to calm himself, he felt his mind and body relax with only one thing in mind, to get back his and Sherlock’s sons. “ I stole it from Lestrade, and John” John turned looking at Sherlock, his eyes were cold, John didn't know if he had ever seen Sherlock like this and didn't think he would ever look like this again. “If I find him, he is a dead man” Sherlock said voice as cold as steel his eyes calculating. John nodded with a shiver, “Same” he gave a quick smile and they both set off.

 

Sherlock walked up quietly on the stair case. His eyes scanning in front of him for traps set by the murder. He didn't seem like the man to set traps but one could never be too careful. Seeing lights on in random spots his mind immediately went off.

Distraction. 

His strides were long and silent as he walked across the room quickly his head moving in sync with his gun pointing it as he looked. His ears listening for the a sound, his eyes looking for something out of place. It was then he noticed a back room cracked open slightly.

John was in the middle of the first floor having no luck. His heart was racing but almost in a calming way, jogging around the perimeter looking for any signs of the two boys he made his way upstairs giving out a small curse seeing as the top floor was vastly larger than the bottom floor. 

“Is that it?” The man said smiling seeing the little boy had nothing left to say. “Is that what?” a voice said behind Chemistry, Chemistry turned slowly to see his dad gun in hand. Chemistry fell apart after laying eyes on his dad. Tears falling out of his eyes before the man grabbed him holding the gun up to his head. “Da” Chemistry said in a quite scared tone. Sherlock was not the best with a gun, he would have to be point blank range to kill this man. Sherlock was tempted to just shoot, his finger was on the trigger pointed up further so it would hit the man's head. There was a 75% that Sherlock would miss the shot. Sherlock looked around the room seeing Hamish huddled up shaking in the corner of the room. He cursed himself for not trading himself with a gun but it was too late now.

 

John started running around, thanking his leg for not giving out on him as he bolted through the bookshelves. There were random lights on which was more than odd. John marked it down to electrical issues but he knew he was probably wrong in his assumption. He realized after running past a few that they were distractions. He smiled running a bit faster knowing now he could rule out several places I the floor.

 

Sherlock cocked his head the the side holding the gun with two hands. 

80% chance of hitting. 

Not good enough. 

“Your son here was just deducing my life” the man said as if he hadn't a care in the world when in reality he should have cared. “Is that so? Well you can put that fake gun down now it's not fooling anybody” Sherlock said making a gesture with his gun waiting for him to drop it. “Fooled the kids” the man said dropping the gun, keeping a firm grip on Chemistry shoulder, Chem winced a bit at the tightness. ‘Clearly’ The unspoken words in his eyes. Chemistry felt like the ultimate disgrace, he could have just got up, left! He shook gritting his teeth tears still free flowing down his face.

 

John had stopped momentarily to regain his breath, only three unchecked lights. He turned his safety off walking toward the last lights, turning his head seeing a back room. Frowning he walked toward it the doors open revealing a scene. Sherlock, his gun raised head slightly to the side to give him a better idea of where to shoot. The murder, slightly covered by Sherlock's frame from where John was standing. The bastard had a hand on Chemistry which only left...Hamish. His son curled up, crying, scared. Something snapped in John, anger was the main emotion as he lifted his gun pulling the trigger his eyes cold. 

Sherlock heard a gunshot followed by a small gust of wind passing him hitting the cabbie in the right shoulder, Sherlock's head turned to see John looking murderous. The cabbie yelped out in pain his hand pressing into his shoulder to stop the bleeding, he bent down on one knee, his face red and sweaty. 

Chemistry ran over as soon as the man yelped out. Running to Sherlock wanting to picking up by his dad he needed his dad, now. He wanted nothing more than to be picked up and held as if Sherlock were to never let go of him again. “Close your eyes son” Sherlock said trying to sound sweet but it came out murderous. Sherlock was overjoyed in the moment, seeing his boy and John's boy safe, yet he hand one more thing to do.

John came up next to Sherlock putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a slight nod, before going over to Hamish to check on his son. Sherlock took one giant step forward, the man slightly frightened by the movement but unmoving blood gushing from his hands as he pressed into his own wound still trying to stop the blood flow. 

90% chance at hitting.

John ran over bending down. “Hamish, Hamish it's me..” John said sweetly rubbing his boy’s back, the blondes head popped up immediately he gave a weak muffled cry his hands reaching out for his father, John picked him up rocking him slightly as he bawled into his shoulder. 

Sherlock who was stepping closer to the man. Taking the last step his eye cold and calculating. 

100% chance of hitting.

Sherlock fired the gun, the bullet went straight through the man's brain leaving him motionless on the ground. 

Part of Sherlock wanted to keep him alive, make the man feel real pain before he departed to hell. Make him suffer for taking his son away from him, making him believe for a moment he might not get him back. Yet in the heat of the moment all Sherlock wanted for the man in front of him, the murder. Was to be dead by his hand. His lip twisted up in a cruel manner knowing this man would never touch his son again. 

 

Sherlock turned around to find Chemistry eyes open with a blank expression on his face. “Dad,can we go home?” Chemistry said, eyes red and puffy from crying, his knees were going out the emotional and physiological stress finally catching up to him causing him to fall. But not before Sherlock could catch him. “Yea, we can” Sherlock said looking over at John who was smiling.

 

The police and Mycroft's people were around the building surrounding the place as Sherlock and John walked out. The boys exchanged looks eyes wide, “Looks like a mini army” Hamish said with a small smile, but it was barely audible. “Mycroft?” Chemistry said quietly sniffing looking around the vast amount of people unable to find his uncle on first expect ion. “Is he here?” Sherlock said with a slight raise of an eyebrow, Chemistry nodded.

The last thing Sherlock wanted to do was set down his son. The son he almost thought he lost. To his usless brother, yet he would give his son anything in these moments, most likely for the rest of his life. He nodded his eyes scanning the crowd, spotting his elder brother he walked over to him. “My” Chemistry lip was shivering reaching out for him as soon as he laid eyes on his uncle. Mycroft took him getting a murderous look from Sherlock in the process as he passed off his son watching him grip to his brothers suit. “Hello Chemistry” Mycroft said softly smiling down at him trying to not look at his little brother who was no doubt trying to kill him with just his eyes. “Can you break your diet, and th-then, tomorrow we can eat some cake?” Chemistry said looking up at his uncle his eyes wide. “Did Sherlock put you up to this?” It was a ripple effect, Sherlock took a step forward wanting to knock his brother out, John stepped in front of the two while Mycroft looked down to see Chemistry about to start crying from his response. “Yes I will Chemistry” Mycroft said immediately, he mentally cleared out a space in his head his busy day for his nephew. Mycroft hugged Chemistry quickly before handing him back to his father, the boy immediately climbed back to his father, his head resting in the crook of his neck. “Thank you My” he said quickly. Sherlock shot Mycroft a quick glare before stalking off. He found John, his son covered up in an orange blanket. “What's that?” Sherlock said tilting his head a bit so his head was resting on Chemistry curls. “It's a shock blanket” John said smiling a bit handing Sherlock one, Chemistry shot his head up, “I’m not in shock!” Chemistry pouted looking up at Sherlock. “No! Sherlock, no! I dorm want put it-NO!” He said struggling trying to push it off as his father wrangled him into it, “Keep it on Chem, it's cold out” Sherlock wanted his son to wear it just in case he was in shock, he had just seen his father kills man.

 

Sherlock and John looked like they were carrying around giant orange body bags over their shoulders as the blanket draped over the boys faces over onto the fathers backs a bit. Greg and Donovan snapped some pictures when the two parents weren't paying attention. “Dad I am hungry” Chemistry said looking up from his comfy Sherlock neck pillow. Hamish chimed in, “Me too.” Second later. Sherlock hesitated then spoke “ I know a great chinese place that's not far from here” Sherlock said looking at John for permission to go. He was unsure of how normal parents would react to this but as John responded Sherlock smiled. “Brilliant I am famished” The four of them walked off the crime scene, Greg was going to run after them but got stopped by Mycroft. “Let them leave detective inspector,” Mycroft said with a small smile. Greg nodded with a small smile watching the two parents walk off the crime scene, orange blankets draping over there shoulders. 

Fin


End file.
